


who is in control?

by Silver_Lady



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, F/M, Fix-It, I'm Bad At Tagging, badass Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Lady/pseuds/Silver_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her anger is as red as her hair and her grief just as strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who is in control?

_River Song didn't get it all from you, sweetie._

 

A mother's love for her children is like nothing else in the universe. It knows no law, no pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path.

 

Amelia Pond could never resist a "keep out" sign. What makes you think she would stand by while her child, her _baby_ was transformed in a killing machine?

She would burn the universe down trying to find Melody and if she failed, well, then she would stand in the ruins of the world, because if she couldn't find her daughter then the universe _would pay._

 

_Didn't get it all from you._

 

She remembers the universe that never was when she led men into battle against Silence. She remembers having to choose between losing 3 men or a dozen. She remembers the rage, the fire that burned in her when she reattached the eye patch to Madam Kovarian.

 

She doesn't regret it.

 

Not one bit.

 

The Doctor may disapprove on cold blooded murder but in the end he understands best of all how it feels to bring pain to those who decided the best course of action was to go through their loved ones.

 

There is a reason he is called the Oncoming Storm.

 

Amy doesn't care.

 

_They took her baby from her._

 

She could ignore keeping her asleep for months ( _9 months_ ) replacing her with the Flesh (even though her mind still reels from the fact the Rory kissed and touched a being that wasn't her)

 

She could ignore.

 

But she doesn't forgive.

 

She doesn't forget.

 

There's a reason little Amelia Pond kept her accent and it doesn't have anything to do with the crack in her wall.

 

_(the crack taught her many things, even if she doesn't remember them all)_

 

Her anger is as red as her hair and her grief just as strong.

 

_Sweetie._

 

After..after she spent reviewing her memories of River, the woman her Melody became, forced by a movement that had no idea what it was unleashing, but while she knew, deep in her bones, that River was Melody, she couldn't join them together.

She told Rory that whatever they did she couldn't have anymore children.

It was true in a sense. She couldn't. Couldn't bear the thought of another baby leaving her arms.

 

She chose to let the angel take her because River didn't need her. Never did really. And Rory was the only thing she had left.

 

In the end she died 5 years after Rory ( _sweet sweet Rory who waited and protected her for 2 thousand years_ ) in a time not her own, still full of fire and rage and grief.

 

The Doctor said her name was a fairy tale but she never did believe in them.

 


End file.
